Short Stuff
by CayStar
Summary: Drabbles and flash fics based on prompts from Tricky Raven. Wolf, human, and vamp pairings- 100, 500, or 1000 words. Rated M eventually.
1. The Other Guy- Bella & Jacob, Jasper

_**AN: These stories will be like my Wolf Drabbles stories- based off the weekly prompts from Tricky Raven. They may be wolf, human, or vamp pairings, and either 100, 500, or 1000 words long.**_

* * *

 **Title** : The Other Guy  
 **Genre** : Romance  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Pairing** : Bella/Jacob, Jasper  
 **Words** : 500  
 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** "I'm rooting for the other guy."

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
The Other Guy**_

I shamelessly watched through the window as the most resilient human I'd ever met sat safely cradled in the arms of my mortal enemy. Alice's gift may not have worked with the mutt around, but I had no issue reading his pure, selfless love for Bella. It was one of the most beautiful emotions I'd ever felt, and its strength was staggering.

Alice was stomping back and forth, tugging on her spiky hair and muttering about the smell of wet dog, while I was riveted by the scene before me. Peter liked to tease me, but I wasn't ashamed of my romantic tendencies—I was a sucker for a good love story.

Bella's emotions were nearly as strong as the boy's, and her contentment warmed me as she stood there with her pale cheek resting against his overheated skin. In all the time she'd spent with my brother, I'd never felt a fraction of this love from her.

Her lips were faintly blue, evidence of her recent dip in the ocean. I'd been overwhelmed with guilt when Alice told me she jumped off a cliff. I had to come back and try to ease some of Charlie's pain. The relief I felt was palpable when I saw her shivering in the truck with the wolf—cold, but very much alive.

A sharp spike of panic from Alice hit me just as a wave of determination poured out from the boy. I looked at my wife, noting the familiar look she got when she was locked in a vision, then glanced back at the the couple inside.

Jacob had pulled back enough to gently grasp Bella's chin and tilt her face up toward his. His tongue darted out to wet his lips—the action oddly sensual for one so innocent. I shifted as their rising lust washed through me, unable to quell my shiver of anticipation.

Bella's heart was pounding with excitement, and I realized at that moment that their hearts were beating perfectly in sync. Her luminous brown eyes darkened noticeably as he slowly lowered his face from his tremendous height, closer to her level. Part of me wished he would lift her up and place her on the counter so they could press their bodies together and relieve some of the sexual tension floating around.

Engrossed in the moment, I barely managed to grab Alice before she went barging into the kitchen, ready to completely destroy the perfectly romantic scene. I pulled her back against my chest, desperately reining in my need to press my growing _problem_ against her soft little body.

She slapped fruitlessly at my hands, her irritation warring with her frantic worry for our moody sibling, but I had reached the limit of my patience where he was concerned. "Stop, Jasper! Bella has to come with me to save Edward!"

I shook my head and glanced back at the couple inside, sharing the innocent perfection of their first kiss. "Sorry, I'm rootin' for the other guy."


	2. Perspective- no pairing named

**Title:** Perspective  
 **Pairing:** unnamed  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** angst  
 **Word Count:** 200

 **Prompt:** Photo of a red wall with the words "I love you" spray painted in black. There was a window in the top left corner that I focused this double-drabble on.

 ** _AN:_ _No particular couple listed for this. I see the guy as a long-haired stoner type delivery boy. Girl is a little more vague in my mind. If you absolutely need a Twilight pairing, think Jasper and Bella._**

* * *

 _ **Perspective**_

She stares out the window, not seeing the world around her. She can't see past the dull grey walls and stained ceiling that have surrounded her for the past eighteen years. She won't leave.

He visits her little hideout, bringing pizzas, sometimes flowers. He's the only one who sees her smile, though even he can't coax her from the familiar safety of her self-imposed prison. He can't make her leave.

At night he roams the streets, unable to shut his thoughts off long enough to sleep. He brings color with him wherever he goes—bright spots of pink and blue, warm browns and vibrant greens. He paints her face in an alley, her name on a train car. His feelings shine for all to see.

In her room, her sanctuary, her cell, she longs for one ray of hope, one reason to leave. To her eyes the world looks dull, colorless. The bustling street outside her window is too busy, too hectic, too impersonal for her fragile psyche.

He asks her what her favorite color is, but she never sees the vivid stretch of red that frames her small window. She doesn't see his words. She's gone.

 _He loved her._


	3. School Daze- Bella, Jacob

**Title:** School Daze

 **Fandom:** Twi-W

 **Characters/Pairing:** Bella/Jacob

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Family

 **Words:** 1000

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable **characters,** settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** A picture of kids walking into school with their parents- little boy had his arms up in the air.

 **AN: this is the same universe as my Wolf Drabbes chapter 29- Snips and Snails**

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
School Daze**_

Miss King was a bright-eyed, first year teacher straight out of Seattle. She arrived in La Push with big dreams and even bigger ideas for her kindergarteners.

For the first time, the school would have a teacher solely dedicated to their youngest students. The tribe hired Miss King to accommodate for the unusually large group of kids the pack had produced—wolves were nothing if not virile.

Watching her new little pupils swarm her classroom along with their families, Miss King wondered if she might be in over her head. The kids seemed more like a large group of siblings rather than simply classmates, and their parents were nothing short of intimidating.

While the mothers bustled around, sorting supplies and filling out papers, the kids bounced excitedly from one center to another, coming over to introduce themselves and chatter with her about their favorite color and how they could count to twenty-three, and look Miss King—I found this frog out by the playground!

At that last announcement, she couldn't hold back a startled cry, and one of the giant men peeled himself away from the group to scoop up the smiling boy—frog and all. "Now Pauley, your mom told you no frogs in the school."

Her heart skipped a beat as the man turned his smirk her way and held out his free hand. "Hey there. I'm Paul Lahote."

Before she could remember her own name, a very pregnant woman stalked up, holding the hand of a younger girl. Her elbow jabbed the man's side as she pushed her way between them. The young teacher blushed a deep red as the woman added, "And I'm Rachel Lahote—this jerk's wife. You let me know if Pauley gives you any trouble this year, okay?"

Taking a moment to compose herself as the family moved away, a commotion at the door distracted her. If she thought the men congregated there were overly large, then the newest one walking in was a giant.

He greeted each man with a smile and some form of physical contact—a handshake, a fist bump, an arm around the shoulder, or in Paul's case, a hard punch to the bicep. Their calls of "boss" and "chief" only confused her, as she had met Chief Black, and this certainly wasn't him.

As the crowd parted, Miss King was oddly relieved to see the small, white woman huddled at his side. A baby sat perched on her hip, and two boys were holding hands as one of them held tightly to her shirt.

When the boys spotted their teacher, the one holding a flower pulled his brother away from their parents, leading him up to the front of the classroom. His chubby fist presented the drooping tulip with a miniature version of his father's beaming grin. "Hi! I'm Daniel, and this is my brother Dylan."

His mirror-image gave a shy smile and a little wave. "We're twins," he explained quietly, and Miss King couldn't hold back an answering smile, charmed by the boys' sweet manners.

"It's very nice to meet you," she replied, straightening up as the twins' parents approached. She felt almost an instant kinship to the young couple, maybe because the mother was the only other pale face in the group, or the way the father seemed to have a sense of authority over the whole room. Either way, she offered her hand and smiled. "I'm Elena King."

"Jacob Black," was the response, his smooth bass voice setting her at ease. "And this is my Bella."

Bella blushed and shook her head as Jake hugged her close, making the teacher's heart ache with the tenderness he showed. Now that she noticed, all the males seemed to treat their women in the same way—even the rascally Paul had his arms around his wife's expanded waist, gently massaging where she cradled the next set of Black twins. It was beautiful to see.

Every man flinched as the bell rang, and the young teacher clapped her hands to gain the attention of the class. "Okay children, tell your parents goodbye and come join me on the rug. I have a story to share with you."

With her attention on the kids, Jake turned his focus to his mate and pack, urging them slowly out the door and away from their collective firstborn children. Bella wasn't the only one sniffling as she cuddled her baby girl and trudged slowly outside.

After a few instructions to his wolves, Jacob led Bella to the truck and strapped his daughter into her car seat. A glance to his right caught Embry watching his pack dully as the only single wolf tried to reign in his self-doubt and feelings of rejection all over again. Jake smiled as a thought came to him.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Jacob turned the key and then turned to his sulking mate. "Honey, what do you say we leave Emma with your dad and Sue, and go home and start working on another baby?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully, giving her those puppy dog eyes she never could resist.

After a long day of _bonding_ , Bella was passed out cold in their bedroom as Jake began the next phase of his scheme. He picked up his phone and called his best friend—his _brother_ , though he was still getting accustomed to that idea. "Em? I need a favor..."

All the kids had been picked up from school except for Dylan and Daniel. Before Miss King had a chance to call their parents, the classroom door opened and the boys ran to a man she hadn't seen that morning. "Uncle Emby! Uncle Emby!" they cried, giving her a clue to his identity, but she still approached the tall male with caution.

His indulgent smile looked vaguely familiar as his nephews hung off him like little monkeys. He raised his eyes to meet hers and his words died in his throat. Embry Call had finally met his match.


	4. Loose Ends- Leah, mystery vamp

**Title:** Loose Ends  
 **Fandom:** Twi-WV  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Leah, vamp to be revealed  
 **Rating:** M (contains character death)  
 **Genre:** Horror (yes- horror. From me!)  
 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:  
** "—I'll kill you.  
—Darling, I'm already dead."

 **AN: This one is pretty much the polar opposite of the last one in every single way. You've been warned...**

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
Loose Ends**_

Opening the door, all she could see was red. Coating every square inch of the previously white walls and light wood paneling, splattering the vaulted ceiling, staining the cedar beams—it looked like someone had spray painted community center. She wished that's all it was.

As she took the first tentative step into the room, her bare foot squelched in the quarter inch of coagulating liquid covering the floor. It was all she could do not to vomit.

No hearts were beating, where they had sequestered the majority of the tribe. The young wolves outside were still stubbornly holding on, their strong hearts slowing with each tortuous beat.

She had no idea how the vamp could have gotten past their defenses—even with the distraction her minions had provided. The pack had changed their patrol routes and stuck closer to the rez after the last attack. Jake hardly ever slept; he just stayed in wolf form and kept running.

These safety "drills" were Sam's idea, after the latest La Push resident went missing. He thought the redhead might be building another army like the last time, even though she'd already gotten what she came for. Still, he wasn't going to let the Quileutes be slaughtered on his watch.

She stepped gingerly around the largest puddles of blood, her eyes tracing the mangled bodies that were barely recognizable as human. Tears filled her eyes when she recognized a face, or a shirt, and the enormity of the destruction hit her all at once. Whoever did this was a monster.

"Leah, Leah, Leah, the boys still making you do the dirty work?" She whirled at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, looking toward the front of the assembly hall to find the vampire responsible for this macabre display. Even with her enhanced senses, she couldn't make out anyone hiding in the shadows.

A cold chill washed over her as she stepped slowly back toward the door, unnerved by the fact that her wolf hadn't sensed the other presence. She knew she couldn't take the leech on alone—especially indoors—and she hoped to draw it outside where she would have room to phase.

"Going somewhere, Lee-Lee? I thought you'd be happy to see me." Leah froze at the nickname, looking intently where she heard the voice. She finally saw movement, the vampire unfolding herself where she was perched on the meeting table, running her pale fingers through something. Leah did lose her lunch when she realized the leech was playing with Billy Black's long hair, splayed out over her blood-covered legs.

Leah froze in horror at the scene before her—the absolute last person she expected to see there. The pack thought the redhead was responsible for the recent attacks, but it seemed she had _made_ a new friend.

"Bella!" she gasped, gagging on the bile once again filling her throat. "Jake is going to _kill_ you!"

Bella's laugh was bitter, even in her ringing new voice. "Oh, my darling little wolf, he can _try_. I'm already dead."


	5. Washed Away- Jacob, Bella

**Title:** Washed Away  
 **Fandom:** TwiW  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
 **Rating** : T? Reference to major character death  
 **Genre** : Angst  
 **Words** : 100  
 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:  
** "I'll kill you.  
Darling, I'm already dead."

 **AN: I'm just a barrel of laughs this week... I'll try to bring you something a little brighter next time.**

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**_  
 _ **Washed Away**_

A single load of laundry was all it took to draw her out. She'd fallen back into her zombie routine after the battle—not speaking a word after her tear-filled goodbye to Jacob.

She was speaking now.

"How could you?! Why would you do this? It's ruined! His scent isgone now!" She wailed in anguish as she struggled in Seth's arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize..." Sue tried to apologize. "But you needed to snap out of it! You'll kill yourself if you keep going this way!"

She sagged to the floor and stared hopelessly ahead. "I'm already dead."


	6. A New Age- Jacob, Bella, Paul

**Title:** A New Age

 **Fandom:** Twi-W **  
Characters/Pairing:** Bella, Jacob, Paul **  
Rating:** T **  
Genre:** No idea- drama/humor/romance? **  
Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** New Age Girl song lyrics

 **Additional Soundtrack:** "Before He Cheats"- Carrie Underwood

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
A New Age**_

"Dude..."

"I know."

"Did she...?"

"Damn! Both headlights! Wish I could've seen her swinging the bat."

"And the tires..."

"All four of them! Those were new, weren't they?"

"Yeah." Jake swallowed his growl as he added the cost in his head.

"Those key marks—do they spell something?"

Embry tilted his head a bit, then busted out laughing. "I think it says 'Alpha Douche'!"

Quil ducked his head in the passenger side window of his best friend's vandalized Rabbit. "Uh, Jake? She carved her name in the seats."

Jared snickered, "Yeah, like her scent wasn't already permanently embedded there—can't even ride in that car without smelling _eau de_ Bella twat."

Paul and Jacob both answered with sinister growls, bothered by his words for very different reasons.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it. I thought you said she understood—that she was fine with the imprint."

Jake nodded, walking around his car again. He still couldn't believe his Bells could do that much damage. "Yeah, she was really nice about it. She even wanted Nadia's phone number so she could get to know her..."

Paul barked out a laugh and slapped his hands down on his muscled thighs. "You're an idiot. Nadia probably told her _when_ you imprinted on her. _Bella_ clearly doesn't appreciate being cheated on."

Jacob growled and stalked forward. "Well this never would have happened if _you_ hadn't pushed her away! She's _your_ fucking imprint!"

Paul and his wolf had already reached the same conclusion. Seeing this side of Bella made her infinitely more attractive. "Yeah, she's definitely the one for me..."

Leaving the rest of the pack in the parking lot, Paul took off on foot following the intoxicating scent of his imprint. He had some idea where she might be—he knew she hated to be alone.

As he thought, Bella's trail ended at the Clearwater house, and his wolf whined at the sound of his little mate crying inside with Leah.

"I can't wait to phase in and see his reaction—it sounds like you really channeled your inner wolf." Paul shivered at Leah's words—he wanted to be Bella's 'in her' wolf. "Come on, B, he's not worth this. Dry that shit and make some cookies or something."

Paul's ears perked up at the thought of cookies made by his imprint, and he walked to the door without any more hesitation. He was done waiting.

Moving silently to the kitchen, he slipped in and caught her on a trip back from the fridge. She gasped when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

Dipping his head, he ran his nose up the slender line of her neck, growling softly at the fresh scent of her arousal. He didn't know how he'd kept his distance for so long. No more.

Bella had no idea what he was doing, but she had never felt more at peace than she did right there in his arms. She was his.


	7. You Can Go Home Again- Bella

**Title:** You Can Go Home Again **  
Fandom:** Twi-W **  
Characters/Pairing:** Bella **  
Rating:** T **  
Genre:** Angst ("Bella" is in a bitchy mood this week…) **  
Words:** 100

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** "I'm not here to help you."

 **AN:** Because I know you'll ask, Bella left sometime after discovering the wolves' secret, had a shitty life, then returned home because Charlie is sick/hurt/injured in some way. If Bella were to pair with anyone, I'm leaning toward Leah. She's that pissed at the guys (for whatever reason- idk, I just invent plot bunnies. They have to flesh themselves out later). And now my AN is longer than my drabble ;)

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
You Can Go Home Again**_

"That is _not_ Bella Swan."

Formerly long chestnut waves were chopped into a messy 'do even shorter than Leah's. Tangled strands caressed her cheek, barely grazing her chin.

Black sunglasses hid her bloodshot eyes from view, but it was easy to see the weight of the world on her slender shoulders.

One hand saluted the wolves as she entered the hospital—middle finger raised.

Billy greeted her inside. "Thanks for coming, Bella. We can really use your help with Charlie."

She arched one sculpted brow as she turned to the older man with a sneer.

"I'm not here to help _you_."


	8. The Future- Bella, Jacob

**Title:** The Future  
 **Fandom:** Twi-W  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Mild angst, depends on interpretation  
 **Words** : 100

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** picture of a dark staircase

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**_  
 _ **The Future**_

Dark. Shrouded, yet not completely impenetrable.

I see the first step, the handrail, but the rest of the staircase lies beyond my range of sight.

 _"C'mon, Bells..."_

My head jerks around at his voice. For the first time, I notice the stairs I must have come down before. Unlike those below me, these are well-lit, built sturdy—beckoning me up.

 _"Baby, please!"_

His voice is softer—quieter than it was—and my mouth tips up in a bemused smirk at his persistence.

He never could let me go.

Gathering my courage, I take the first step, smiling as I surrender...

 _"Bells!"_


	9. Take As Needed- Bella, Garrett

**Title:** Take as Needed

 **Fandom:** Twi-V

 **Characters/Pairing:** Bella/Garrett, with Jasper/Peter

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** no idea- general stuff

 **Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** 3 prompts- 1) "Stopping by woods on a snowy evening" by Robert Frost, 2) picture of a dark forest with glowing eyes looking around trees, 3) "No one hikes in Misty Wood"

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
Take as Needed**_

Completely alone in the damp, dark woods, Bella can't help but chuckle at the irony. How does she keep finding herself here again and again?

To human sight, these trees would look downright sinister, but her golden eyes see the beauty in the varying shades of black, blue, and grey. It truly is a lovely place.

Having already hunted her fill before fleeing the house earlier, she swings one dainty foot back and forth while she waits for the coast to clear.

Faint movements at the edge of her peripheral vision put her instincts on full alert. That was no animal stalking—it was a human gesture. And nobody hikes in Misty Wood.

Moving silently, she pulls her feet up onto the branch where she's perched, unsure whether to face the potential threat head-on, or dart through the treetops for home. Before she gets too worked up, however, the wind shifts and her defenses drop.

She takes a flying leap onto her unsuspecting prey, tackling him into the leaves below. He greets her with a warm smile, familiar large hands gripping her waist.

Bella grins back, hugging him tightly. She never dreamed she would find someone like Garrett when Jasper carried her changing body out of the woods all those years ago, but she's grateful she did—grateful they have an eternity together.

He chuckles quietly at her enthusiasm, nuzzling his face against her soft, fragrant hair. His hunt took longer than he likes, and as his vibrant red eyes meet her soft golden ones, he wonders again if he should consider a change in diet.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sweet girl. Have you been out here waiting all this time?"

A strange look crosses her face as she glances back in the direction of the house. She shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to think of the scene she'd witnessed when she and Jasper returned from their forage in the forest.

"Well," she begins, not meeting his eyes, "you know how Peter left before you? He went to, um, eat, and there was a problem with his, uh, meal."

Garrett smothers his smile. After being a vampire for almost a decade, his little mate is still squeamish about their natural diet. Nudging her side, he nods for her to continue.

"Well, from what I could gather, Pete ate a guy that was on his way to the hospital. He heard that he was having a heart attack, and figured he'd help him, uh, be on his way."

Garrett understands—it's something he and Peter agree on. While Garrett sticks to criminals, Peter leans toward druggies and the terminally ill. He fancies himself an angel of mercy—though Garrett secretly thinks he likes the added flavors of the drugs.

"Well, Peter realized too late that the guy had a heart attack because he took a few Viagra, and when Peter drank, it kind of...affected him too. When I left, they were starting round three and they'd only made it into the living room..."


	10. Shear Attraction- Bella, Seth

**Title:** Shear Attraction

 **Fandom** : Twi-W (but they're human here)

 **Characters/Pairing** : Leah, Bella, Seth

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance?  
 **Words** : 100

 **Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** 3 prompts for this short little drabble ;)  
1) "You shaved? Perhaps the weight of manhood was too much for you."  
2) Picture of a guy in jeans pulling his shirt up to reveal his stomach.  
3) "...or ignore me, that's cool too"

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**_  
 _ **Shear Attraction**_

Wide brown eyes follow long, slender fingers.

 _"...so he joined the swim team…"_

Soft white cotton reveals smooth bronze skin.

 _"...he had to shave—everything…"_

A small puckered navel appears, no longer hidden by fine black hairs.

 _"...the guys are giving him a hard time of course…"_

His large hand absently caresses his flat stomach.

 _"...said he couldn't handle the 'weight of manhood'...Bella? Are you even listening to me?"_

Eyes meet across the room, each seeing their friend in a whole new light. Leah's best friend is completely mesmerized by Leah's baby brother.

 _"...or ignore me, that's cool too…"_


	11. Stitches- Bella, Carlisle

**Title:** Stitches **  
Fandom:** Twi-V **  
Characters/Pairing:** Bella/Carlisle **  
Rating:** T (idk, not really) **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Words:** 500

 **Disclaimer** _: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

 **Prompt:** "I think you know more than you let on."

Also, the scene from New Moon where Carlisle stitches up Bella's arm- the scene that I think has more sexual tension than all the other movies combined. I've always wanted to write Bella/Carlisle starting with that scene, but I decided to put a different perspective on it.

 **AN: In this universe, Esme doesn't exist. I don't really like her all that much anyway ;)**

* * *

 _ **~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
Stitches**_

In all the years I'd known him, I'd never seen Carlisle be quite that tender. His hands moved with ethereal grace, gently plucking each tiny shard of glass from the jagged gash in Bella's pale skin.

My presence went unnoticed, focused as they were on one another. Bella's wide brown eyes stayed locked on Carlisle's face—she didn't have the stomach for blood. Luckily for her, it didn't bother me. My control was impeccable.

Bathed in the muted light of Carlisle's office, our coven leader resembled the angel that Solimena portrayed him to be. His golden hair shone like spun silk, not quite as lovely as my own, but close enough. Bella's fingers twitched where they rested on his shoulder, almost as if she wished to reach up and touch it.

His work complete, he bandaged her arm and finally looked into her upturned face. I caught my breath as the innocent worship in her eyes burned hot with desire when she met his intense gaze. It was clear—she wanted him.

Carlisle looked just as taken as he tipped his head slightly. Their lips were a mere hair's-breadth apart, and it wouldn't take much for either of them to close the distance between them. Just a bit further–

" _Rosalie!_ It's not nice to spy on people!"

I silently cursed my preoccupation for allowing my sister to sneak up on me. Of course, when I looked toward Carlisle's office, the couple in question had moved out of my line of sight.

Sighing, I turned back to Alice. "What are you doing here? Thought the human's blood was too tempting for you and the boys."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her head. "I _saw_ that he had finished stitching her up so I came back. Jazz and Emmett have Edward under control."

Something in her tone let me know she wasn't telling me everything. I narrowed my eyes and stared down at her carefully innocent expression. "What else did you _see?_ "

Glancing toward the half-open door, Alice beckoned me further down the hallway. "Well, Edward will be returning to Alaska. This has been quite the blow to his ego, and I don't believe Carlisle will be content to wait on the sidelines after tonight."

We were still giggling when our mates returned to the house, but we merely shrugged our shoulders when they asked where Carlisle had taken our resident human. Emmett took our answer at face value, but Jasper narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Don't let 'em fool ya, Em. They know more than they let on."

Just then, the door to the study opened, and a very smug Carlisle carried a blushing Bella into the hallway. Emmett caught on immediately, whistling loudly as he clapped Carlisle on the back.

Bella tucked her face further into his shirt, not realizing just how intimate they looked. Carlisle couldn't keep his smile off his face as he gently stroked her back.

"Don't worry my darling, I'm not one to kiss and tell…"


	12. The Season of Your Love- Original Poem

**Title** : The Season of Your Love  
 **Category** : Original Verse  
 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Angst

 **Disclaimer** : _This is an original work of verse. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced in any form or by any means without the prior written permission of the author

 _ **AN:**_ _I wrote this for the Tricky Raven Winter contest. This isn't fanfiction- it's a CayStar original. I feel very naked posting this- more than I do with explicit lemons or anything like that. Poetry is my baby._

* * *

 **The Season of Your Love**

Icy chill.  
Your words cut like a knife–  
So cold and sharp.  
Straight through the heart.

Frozen features.  
Your face doesn't move,  
Doesn't flinch.  
A frigid ice sculpture.

Blistering cold.  
Your rage isn't hot,  
No burning fire or flames.  
Frostbite is just as deadly.

Bitter winds.  
Cutting air blows through me,  
Whipping up a frenzy.  
Absence is chilling.

Cool embrace.  
You're sorry...again.  
Insistent icy fingers caress,  
Gentle as the falling snow.

Blinding light.  
Your sunny grin fools all.  
Drawing the eye from the truth.  
Love covers a multitude of sins.

Pelting sleet.  
Your accusations slay me.  
Buried under countless icy rocks,  
I can't find my way up.

Winter's rest.  
You win—I give up.  
Shivering under my quilts,  
I will sleep.


	13. Creatures of the Night- Edward, Alec

**Pen name:** CayStar  
 **Picture Prompt Number:** 16  
 **Title of story** : Creatures of the Night  
 **Word count** : 1,000

 **Pairing:** Edward/Alec

 **Story Rating:** T

 _ **AN:**_ **_I wrote this for the BetterinTexas Halloween contest. They had a ton of great picture prompts and this one is based on a dreary cobblestone street that reminded me of Volterra. I had fun with this one- Edward is being a little drama queen, and just like I pair Bella with every male in Twilight, I'm also working on pairing Edward with every male ;)_**

 ** _Just a different little what if scenario- I have no plans to expand it in the future._**

* * *

The street was deserted, barren and cold—just like my silent heart. All Hallows' Eve was a rather cliché time for my midnight wandering, but I was, after all, a creature of habit.

The human citizens of our quaint little town had all scurried back to their meager hovels once the official festivities concluded. Whispered tales of ghouls and goblins drove them to seek shelter in the false security of their homes before the witching hour.

What they failed to realize was that they shared their fair city with the very demons they feared most! Of course we were expressly forbidden from hunting these particular prey, but nights like these I oft considered breaking the kings' sacred precept.

As if my rebellion summoned him, I felt his presence like the mists that coated the cobbled streets. Similar to his gift, his thoughts had a wispy feel, barely a whisper to my troubled mind. I could almost taste them on my tongue.

He liked to follow me, an old habit in itself from his time as my guard. I did not like to think of those dark days—when I was grieving the wasteful loss of my _la tua cantante_ and the chafing bonds of my enforced servitude. While those shackles still irritated, I had long since grown more complacent in my duties.

A pebble clattered in a nearby alley, telling me that he was growing weary. My lover was many things, but patient he was not. I continued ambling along, pretending as if I hadn't noticed his presence, until he reached his breaking point.

Before the first touch of his gift could reach me, I had him pressed against the wall of the alley with my hand wrapped around his slender neck. A soft whine left his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head. He would never admit it, but he loved being completely at my mercy.

Leaning forward, I ran the tip of my nose across his smooth cheeks, noting the way his unnecessary breath came faster as my lips approached his. Those temptingly plump lips pouted as I drew closer, but I was not about to let him off that easily. "What are you doing here, love? You knew I wanted to be alone."

 _Edward…_ Even his mental voice was desperately needy. My wanton little demon-child; hell's fury with the face of an angel. And he was _all mine_.

Licking his lips, his whispered words cut me to the quick. "The queen sent me."

Ah, yes. The _queen_. The constant reminder that _my_ boy would never be entirely mine. Just as I would never belong completely to him. We were nothing more than pets who were allowed to frolic together at our owners' whims.

Despite all the years that had passed, it still rankled when she put me in my place. If I had only known what I was setting into motion, I would have drained her that first day in biology class. Instead, I had to watch as she caught the eye of our king, seeing as her _gift_ was just as useful to him as it was to me.

I would never forget the way she writhed there on his lap, moaning in ecstasy as he drained the ambrosia from her veins. Her vampire scent contained just enough similarity to her human aroma to taunt me every day for the rest of eternity.

I was doomed to spend my days standing at her mate's right hand, allowing him use of my talents to give him the omniscience he craved. My sweet boy was at _her_ beck and call, as she was the only creature on earth who could thwart him.

Of course, I had my ways around his deadly, cloying mists as well. For all his centuries of practice and honing his skills, his gift had one critical flaw—he could not put it to use without thinking of doing so first.

Right on cue, that quiet whisper of a thought gave him away. I brought my attention back to him, lowering my head to capture those delicious lips in a searing kiss. He whined again as he bucked his hips against mine, letting me feel how much he needed me.

Faster than he could think, I spun him around and pressed him flush against the crumbling brick of the ancient building, unfastening his belt in one fluid motion. _Edward,_ _ **please!**_

"Patience, my sweet boy, you must be patient." I pressed my lips to his neck as my hands dove into the confines of his trousers. "I want to make sure your precious _queen_ remembers who truly owns this beautiful body."

~~V~~

"What if something has happened to them, Aro? They could have been attacked!"

The immortals loitering in the throne room worked to conceal their smiles as the queen paced furiously in front of the dais. The daily drama surrounding the royal couple and their prized pets was a point of interest in Volterra.

"Come, my dearest, who could possibly harm those two?" Aro soothed his wife as he caught her hand and drew her onto his lap. "I am certain they will return shortly—Alec would not dream of disobeying you."

Not soothed in the least, Isabella still let her mate cajole her as her thoughts followed the same worrisome path she'd seen Edward take after the town's Halloween festival. He was always so moody at times like these—even more than usual.

A disturbance at the doorway caught her attention, and she smiled in relief as Edward strode in, carrying Alec's small, contended form in his arms. Their commingled scents proclaimed what they had been up to in the streets, and Bella let out a snort of disgust.

"Outside, Edward? Really? You know we have a perfectly good castle right here. What if someone found you while you were...distracted?"

Edward smirked as he bowed, holding his boy even closer. "Don't worry, _your highness,_ Alec is perfectly fine. We are, after all, creatures of the night…"


End file.
